Heartbreak at One Angle
by Smokin'Girl
Summary: Shawn Michaels tries to convince Kurt Angle to stay in the WWE and not go to TNA like he was originally planning.HBK Angle, slash, oneshot


Title- Heartbreak at one Angle

Summary-Shawn Michaels tries to convince Kurt Angle to stay in the WWE and not go to TNA like he was originally planning.

Pairing(s) - HBK + Angle, slash, one-shot

Kurt Angle sat down at a bar table and looked over a three- year contract for Total Non-Stop Action wrestling (TNA). Kurt sighed lightly, he some how had to choose between staying in the WWE or going to TNA. And Kurt had to admit, TNA was offering him a terrific deal.

To be completely serious what did he have in the WWE, no friends, low places on the card, no respect. He was sure that in TNA they would treat him like a king in TNA, not like just a regular old superstar, he was Kurt Angle, damn it.

He was the whole dam show, not RVD. He was the king of kings, not Triple H. He should be the highest rated superstar in WWE history, not Edge. And most of all he should be the showstopper, not Shawn Michaels.

Shawn Michaels, the guy Kurt thinks is his most hated nemesis. He is the one guy he can't stand but just loves to be around. The main things that bothered Kurt were the following:

He hated the fact that Shawn was so determined and dogmatic and was such a fighter, Kurt had broken his ankle on many many occasions but Shawn would still come back for more.

Another thing was how annoying he was sometimes. Kurt thinks that Shawn's main goal in life is to just annoy him to best his ability, until he just snaps at him and beats him up or something like that.

Another thing was how nice he was, to Kurt he was like a saint compared to all of the other egotists in the industry.

That smile of his is something that Kurt hates as well. Kurt hates it when his heart melts at just about anything and believe you me it melts every single time that Shawn flashes those pearly whites at him.

Then last but certainly not least was how gorgeous he was; Kurt felt that it had to be impossible for someone to look so good but be with no one. The rumor mill says that he has been trying to hold out for some guy and no one knows who. There would be little arguments in the locker room over exactly who the guy is; people would swear that it is them even if they aren't gay.

It made no sense to Kurt, how could someone like him not have a boyfriend. He was cute, sexy, and sweet, a freaking goody-two- shoes, he was so annoying that it is adorable and he was single. That is the number one, numero uno thing that Kurt hated the most about Shawn.

'Whoever this guy is he sure is lucky… No he isn't lucky he might be stuck with Shawn Michaels. The most annoying, stupid… beautiful, nice guy that I have ever met, god I hate him. Who ever this punk is better treat Shawn like a freaking king or I'll beat some respect into him, No, shot I don't care how this guy treats him. I'm not jealous of this mystery guy am I?' Kurt pondered to himself.

Lost in his constant thought of whether he was envious of Shawn's mystery guy or not, Kurt didn't notice that someone was sitting across from him looking intently at his contract to TNA in shock.

Kurt looked up at the person and rolled his eyes. "Michaels, what the heck are you doing at my table!?" Kurt asked in a yell.

"Angle you aren't … this can't be yours." Shawn rambled.

"Yes Michaels, that belongs to me and I am going to TNA. So I'd appreciate it if you would just leave my table!" Kurt yelled harshly.

"Angle you can't just get up and go to TNA without telling me." Shawn looked up from the contract to Kurt with a hurt expression on his face.

"Michaels why would I tell you? We aren't friends we don't communicate unless we are talking about matches or if we are arguing!" Kurt yelled. "I don't like you." Kurt said.

Kurt knew that that comment would make Shawn feel bad. He knew that Shawn considered himself a friend to almost everyone in the WWE, almost. But in seeing the pained look on Shawn's face made Kurt regret his words altogether.

"Okay if that the way you feel." Shawn said sadly and looked down to the table. "But I still think that-" Shawn was cut off.

"And why do I care about your opinion Michaels?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"I was just saying that I don't think that you can just up and leave the WWE without telling someone." Shawn said.

"I have told someone." Kurt said.

"Who?" Shawn asked.

"Well I've told my wife." Kurt lied, hoping against hope that Shawn didn't know that he and his wife had just recently divorced.

"Kurt you don't have a wife, remember you two got a divorce." Shawn said in a kind of smart-pants way that made Kurt just want to kick him.

"I'm not a retard Michaels; I'm only saying that I have told someone. So now could you please get off of my case?" Angle asked crossly.

"Who, you haven't told me exactly who you've told." Shawn said.

"Well I have told you, that's a person." Kurt said smartly.

Shawn smiled curving up his pouty lips and showing his pearly white teeth. Kurt felt a fluttering in his stomach, like butterflies just flying around. Although he knew that it was because of Shawn's innocent and yet appealing smile that he felt that way, he blamed it all on the fact that he was hungry.

"When is my food going to get here?" Kurt asked angrily slamming his hands on the table, nearly scaring Shawn half to death.

"Have you even ordered?" Shawn asked.

"No but…" Kurt started but couldn't finish, he really didn't want to look like an idiot in front of one of the most idiotic people he had ever met.

"Kurt I don't even think you can order food here, this is a bar; basically a club the most I think you ca get here are peanuts." Shawn stated. "And alcoholic beverages, but I don't think you can classify that as food."

"Oh, darn it." Kurt said under his breath.

Shawn laughed a little but then stopped when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Sorry buddy, I have some candy if you want it, I haven't opened it yet." Shawn offered him with a kind tone in his voice.

"No I don't want any, but thank you anyways Michaels." Kurt said. 'Gosh I try to be mean to Michaels all the time but I guess I really can't for long.' Kurt thought to himself.

Shawn smiled again. "You're welcome, but since you are so bored over here, why don't you come and sit over there with Hunter and his boyfriend Dave (Batista). I get kind of lonely over there with those two anyways, they get all kissy kissy and lovey dovey, I feel like the third wheel. I could use someone to talk to." Shawn said. "So do you want to come?" Shawn asked.

"No Shawn they are your friends, you go hang out with them." Kurt said ad then sighed. He looked over at nothing in particular; he wished that he had as many friends as Shawn had.

"Did you just call me Shawn?" Shawn asked.

Kurt had made a mistake, he never called Shawn by his first name, it was always Michaels. "No Michaels, I just got a little confused for a second there, I would never call you Shawn on purpose." Kurt said.

"Okay, alright, but are you coming or aren't you?" Shawn asked.

"No Michaels!" Kurt yelled angrily.

"Please Kurt." Shawn asked in a sweet little voice. Shawn then placed his hand on Kurt's hand which was lying on the table. Shawn could see the light blush creep on to Kurt's face and Kurt could see the pink on Shawn's face and he couldn't resist saying yes, I mean he was talking to the Heart Break kid the hottest guy on the roster.

"Fine Michaels." Kurt said.

"Yes…" Shawn said under his breath. Shawn then pulled Kurt by his hand to a table that was half way across the whole club, Shawn had to basically use all of his power to pull Kurt through the many sweaty dancing people, but they eventually got through the crowd and to Triple H and Batista.

"Hey Hunter." Shawn said tapping on to Triple H's shoulder and waving at him when he turned around.

Triple H broke away from the gaze of his lover Dave Batista and turned around to Shawn and Kurt. "Hi Shawn, what is he doing here?"

"I invited him to come sit around with us, you don't mind do you?" Shawn asked.

"No not at all sit down Angle." Triple H said pointing to the two seats across from him and Batista.

Kurt then sat down on the chair and Shawn sat beside him and smiled. Shawn then placed his hand o Kurt knee, Kurt looked at Shawn and a slight smirk came across his face.

"Are you two guys, you know, together?" Batista asked looking at Shawn and Kurt with a small smile on his face.

Kurt's jaw dropped and snatched Shawn's hand away from his knee and frowned slightly. "No we aren't, we are barely friends." Kurt said.

"Yeah what ever goes on between you two is no ones business but your own." Triple H said. Triple H looked over at Shawn; who had his head down while playing with his fingers. Triple H knew about Shawn's little crush on Kurt for a while and he felt bad, he had to do something. "Hey Dave do you want to dance with me?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah Hunter." Batista said, smiling. Then he and Triple H got up, went to the dance floor and began to dance.

"So Kurt have you changed your mind yet?" Shawn asked.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"About going to TNA, have you changed your mind yet?" Shawn asked.

"Kurt sighed heavily. "No I haven't could you just not talk please?" Kurt said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Fine… Fine." Shawn said as he crossed his arms around his chest, pouted lightly and slid down in his seat.

Kurt was excited that he didn't have to listen to Shawn talk anymore, finally some peace and quiet. No annoying Shawn just blasting in his ear, all day. But although Kurt was loving this silence, he wasn't loving Shawn not saying anything. But he knew that it was either one or the other and guess what, he got the other.

"Oh my god Kurt I love this song. Have you ever heard it before?" Shawn asked.

"No." Kurt answered.

"Doesn't it sound cool?" Shawn asked as he latched him self on to Kurt's arm.

"Yeah it does." Kurt said, he so loved the fell of Shawn's hand latched on to his upper arm.

"Kurt, umm… why do you have mood swings all of the time?" Shawn asked, kind of nervously.

"I don't have mood swings Michaels!" Kurt yelled.

"See there you go again, at first you were all chill and nice, and you were saying that you never heard this song before but you liked the song anyways and know you are yelling at poor little me." Shawn commented.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Shawn. "Well maybe if you weren't so annoying and if you didn't ask so many stupid questions all of the time, I wouldn't be so mad at you." Kurt said.

"You're mad at me?" Shawn asked sadly. "I thought that you were just mad. I didn't know that you were mad at me. 

"It's hard not to be." Kurt said sarcastically.

"But I didn't do anything." Shawn said.

"Yes you did." Kurt said.

"What I do?" Shawn asked.

Kurt thought about it and came to the imminent conclusion that Shawn really hadn't done anything wrong; he was pretty much just being himself.

When Kurt didn't answer Shawn decided to speak again. "I think I know why you're mad all the time Kurt." Shawn said.

"Why Michaels?" Kurt asked irritatingly. 

"Because of your divorce, there is no other reason why you'd be lashing out at everyone, especially me. The Heart Break Kid, a guy who has barely had his heart broken in his whole lifetime." Shawn commented.

Kurt cut his eyes at Shawn and then rolled them. "Shawn you amuse me for some rather odd reason." Kurt said.

'Thank you." Shawn said with a smile on his face.

"Shawn just don't talk about my wife anymore, you got it?" Kurt asked.

"I got it." Shawn said.

"And don't mention my divorce either." Kurt demanded.

"I won't." Shawn said still smiling.

"Good, I guess I can bare you for now." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt." Shawn tried to get his attention.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You just called me Shawn again." Shawn said.

"I suppose I was wrong, I can't bare you for now." Kurt said under his breath. "It was just an accident, so could you shut-up now please?" Kurt asked.

"But Kurt…" Shawn was cut off.

"But nothing Shawn, could you please just be quiet?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you hate the sound of me talking so much?" Shawn asked.

"Because I can, alright Michaels, so please, please do me a favor and not talk for two minutes, and then I swear you can do all the talking that your voice box can possibly handle." Kurt said.

Shawn decided not to say anything at the risk of making Kurt even more agitated with him. Kurt crossed his arms around his chest and Shawn did the same and pouted his lips a little, just to show Kurt just how upset he was at the moment.

Shawn looked over at his best friends Triple H and Batista and smiled brightly to himself about how cute they looked together and how in love they were. Shawn wished and wished that he could one day be in a loving relationship like that. He thought to have love like that was magical, he had pondered on having that with Kurt, but Shawn thinks that Kurt hates him. Shawn had obviously had a crush on Kurt for a really long time, or else he wouldn't be trying so hard.

"Hey Kurt." Shawn said lightly.

"What?" Kurt asked irritatingly.

"Umm I know you're mad at me and all but do you want to dance with me?" Shawn asked pleadingly and nervously.

Kurt looked over at Shawn's pleading face and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you dance with someone else I'm 100 sure that there are like a hundred guys in here who would want to dance with a cute guy like you." Kurt said.

"Did you just call me cute?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"No I…" Kurt started but was cut off by Shawn.

"Kurt thinks I'm cute, Kurt thinks I'm cute." Shawn teased in a sing- song voice.

"No I don't, I was only saying that some of the other guys in here might- you know… think…that." Kurt said. Kurt was at a lost of words, he really thought that Shawn was really cute and attractive, but he couldn't tell him that.

"Tell you what Kurt, I won't tell anyone what you said if you just dance with me once." Shawn proposed.

"Fine but you can't tell a soul, got it?" Kurt asked.

Shawn nodded and pulled Kurt on to the big dance floor and rapped both of his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt kept his arms tight against his sides, trying not to touch Shawn at all, because he knew that if he touched him he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him.

Shawn looked into Kurt's eyes and grinned, while wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's neck. "Kurt you know that you can't dance with someone without touching them, that's crazy." Shawn said, moving closer to Kurt so close that their chest were touching and they're faces were only inches apart.

"Shawn I don't…" Kurt started but was cut off.

"Just touch me Kurt." Shawn pouted. Kurt placed both of his hands on Shawn's waist and began to move them up and down.

"Happy now?" Kurt asked.

Shawn smirked. "Hey Kurt I know I'm bringing this up a little late but you just called me Shawn." Shawn bragged.

Shawn laughed at the distraught look on Kurt's face, Kurt then snatched his hands away from Shawn's waist. "Sorry, sorry if you call me Shawn again I won't say anything, I wont comment once, I promise." Shawn said and then Kurt nodded. "You can put your hands back now." Shawn said with a smile, Kurt rolled his eyes but did place his hands back on Shawn's waist.

Kurt was feeling extraordinarily good when holding Shawn's waist in his arms like that. He still hated Shawn but holding him like this was making him question his conclusion about Shawn, I mean he was very nice and cute too.

'Do I like Shawn...? No I can't like him he is too… he is too perfect, every aspect of him is just too perfect and that's what scares me the most. My wife was perfect to me, at least, I really thought she loved me, she was perfect and she promised to never hurt me, but she did of course. That slut broke my heart and I don't ever want to go through that again. But who knows maybe Shawn is different, but then again no one is perfect.' Kurt thought to himself.

"Hey Kurt do you mind if I move a little bit closer to you." Shawn asked.

Kurt was still deep in thought so he didn't answer.

Shawn shrugged and moved closer, assuming that no answer meant an automatic yes. "Ok Kurt."

Kurt then noticed that he and Shawn had some how ended up that he and Shawn were very close to each other, almost like two really soft pieces of bread being squashed together, Shawn's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder.

'I can't be falling for Shawn Michaels, I can't be that's impossible he is too much of everything. I need someone else. I can't like Shawn; I'm supposed to hate him… I can't.' Kurt thought to himself once again.

Kurt aggressively pulled away from Shawn and walked back over to the table. A very confused Shawn walked back to the table along with Kurt.

"Kurt?" Shawn placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt roughly snatched it away, nearly scaring Shawn to death.

"Where the heck did my wallet go?" Kurt asked Shawn harshly.

"I have it." Shawn said as he pulled a brown wallet out of his back pant's pocket and smiled a little.

"Why do you have my wallet?" Kurt asked.

"I knew that you would leave it and someone would steal all of your money so I kept it safe for you." Shawn smiled again.

Kurt snatched the wallet roughly out of Shawn's hands that it practically made Shawn jump because of the sudden mood change.

"Kurt why are you so mad?" Shawn asked. "We were just dancing and having fun and…" Kurt cut Shawn off.

"You were having fun!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt could you just calm down and talk to me, please?" Shawn asked, or practically begged with a saddened face.

"No, I'm out of here, see you later Michaels." Kurt said, pushing through the crowd of people to get outside of the bar, Shawn followed closely behind him having to make his way through the crowd as well.

When they finally made their way out of the bar, Kurt decided to finally speak. "Michaels why do you like to follow me?"

"I was only wondering if you changed your mind or not about going all the way over to TNA?" Shawn asked.

"No I didn't so could you please leave me alone?" Kurt asked.

"Fine I'll leave you alone, but I only have one more question." Shawn said.

"What's your question Michaels?" Kurt asked, feeling rather annoyed.

"Umm how are you going to go to TNA without this?" Shawn asked as he took out the TNA contract that Kurt would have forgotten in the bar anyways.

"How did you get that?" Kurt asked.

"I found it." Shawn said.

"Give it to me!" Kurt said, as he tried to tackle Shawn down to the ground. Shawn had reluctantly dodged it easily and began to run.

"You have to catch me first!" Shawn yelled while running. Kurt irritatingly got up and began to chase after Shawn.

Kurt began to run after him, but came to the conclusion that Shawn was very energetic and there was no possible way.

Kurt eventually made it back to the hotel and found Shawn just standing there inside of it talking to Triple H and Batista. When he turned around and saw Kurt he said a quick good bye to Triple H and Batista and ran to the elevator. Kurt ran after him and saw the little bits of laughter coming from Triple H and Batista.

Kurt went all the way up to Shawn's hotel room and found that he wasn't there. So he went to his room and found Shawn standing there leaning on his door.

"What took you so long Kurt?" Shawn asked and smiled at Kurt and walked closer toward him.

"What… the heck is your problem Michaels." Kurt muttered out while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't have a problem I was trying to return your contract to you." Shawn joked cutely.

"Shawn this is not a joking matter." Kurt said.

"Kurt you just called me…" Shawn began but saw the look on Kurt's face and decided not to say anything that he was sure he'd regret later.

"Give me my contract back." Kurt held out his hand forcefully. Shawn pouted and placed the neatly folded piece of paper into Kurt's hand. Kurt then took out his keycard and opened his door and opened hotel room and went in, Shawn of course followed closely behind Kurt.

Kurt looked back at Shawn and rolled his eyes. 'Why does he just love to bother me?' Kurt asked himself. "Michaels get out now!" Kurt yelled.

"No, not until you change your mind about going to TNA, it's not fair that you can just leave Kurt, leave all of your friends and acquaintances." Shawn yelled back, finally.

"Shawn you don't understand, I don't have ay friends here in the WWE, and I don't want any!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt there are people here in the WWE who like you, I..." Shawn was cut off.

"Who Michaels! Who, who the heck in cares a crap about me in this industry?" Kurt asked.

"I do… I like you Kurt." Shawn admitted.

Kurt's eyes widened when he heard Shawn admit that to him. 'Shawn likes me, then that means that I'm the guy that everyone has been gossiping about. I want to believe him, because I guess I like him too, but then again I think he is only saying this because he wants me to stay in the WWE.' Kurt thought to himself.

"You are such a liar Shawn. You are just saying that because you want me to say here." Kurt stated.

"No Kurt that's not why, I really like you, when have I been one to lie?" Shawn asked.

When Kurt didn't answer Shawn slowly inched toward Kurt. "I like you; I really, really do Kurt." Shawn said.

Kurt looked at Shawn and frowned. "Shawn I don't…"

Shawn cut Kurt off. "Shhh…" Shawn placed his index finger on Kurt's lips and smiled lightly. "Let me show you just how much." Shawn then placed his lips on Kurt's.

Kurt was totally taken aback by the kiss, but felt the passion and the heat in it. Kurt then began to kiss Shawn back, knowing that it had been a while since he had been laid by someone that he actually liked and Shawn basically seemed like he was going to let him do whatever he wanted. Shawn then allowed Kurt passage into his mouth; he let his tongue meander around Shawn's mouth as if this was going to be the last time that they kissed.

Shawn's hand snaked up and down Kurt's chest and stomach while Kurt ran his fingers through Shawn's blond hair. Shawn then pulled Kurt, by his shirt, to the bed. Shawn laid down first and opened his legs so that Kurt could lay in between them, when Kurt did lay down Shawn began to kiss his neck furiously. But then out of absolutely no where Kurt pulled away from Shawn and looked him in the eyes.

"You know if we do this I won't change my mind about going to TNA." Kurt said sincerely.

Shawn looked around and then over to the wall sadly and then smiled. "I won't bother you about it at all if you agree to be my boyfriend after this." Shawn suggested.

Kurt looked at him for a moment. "I guess you really weren't lying about liking me." Kurt said.

"Why would you think I was lying?" Shawn asked.

"Well… no reason, I will agree to your terms if you promise not to guilt trip me into staying here." Kurt said.

"O.K." Shawn said smiling and then kissing Kurt again.

**11 MONTHS LATER**

Kurt had just gotten back from his hotel room, coming from one of his ever so boring TNA shows. They had hyped him up a lot, and I mean a lot on his first show and it seemed like they were still hyping him. But Kurt could actually care less about all of these stupid TNA wrestlers and fans; he only cared about his number one fan and favorite Wrestler, Shawn Michaels: His favorite boyfriend, his best friend, and the only person on this earth that he actually cared a bit for.

Kurt would usually call him around the time that he got back to his hotel room and he had something really important to tell him. He then picked up the phone and dialed the number to Shawn's cell phone. Shawn reluctantly picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Shawn picked up the phone and bliss fluttered across Kurt's heart in just hearing his vice.

"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" Kurt asked.

Shawn's voice immediately lit up in hearing Kurt's voice. "Hi, I'm doing well, how's it going over there in TNA?" Shawn asked.

"It's going great, actually I'm lying, it is so boring around here." Kurt said.

"Aww poor baby." Shawn joked laughing slightly; Kurt could basically see his sexy smile through the phone.

"Shawn I have something to tell you." Kurt said.

"What? What do you want to tell me?" Shawn asked.

"I've been talking it over with Vince and I'm coming back to the WWE." Kurt admitted with a small smile.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Shawn asked excitingly.

"Yes, I should be starting back in about a month." Kurt said.

"Well Kurt that's great." Shawn said sounding as if he was jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you." Kurt said.

"I can't wait to see you as well, but I also can't wait to have sex with you." Shawn said biting his lower lip.

"Yeah I can't wait to do that, it has been a while." Kurt said.

"Yeah so I'll talk to you tomorrow." Shawn said.

"I love you." Kurt said, almost wanting to kick himself, it had been the first and only time that he had said that to Shawn and he wasn't sure exactly how Shawn felt.

Shawn on the other hand was so excited that he was about to die. "Do you really mean that Kurt?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Kurt said, there was no use in lying now.

"I love you too." Shawn said lovingly.

"Good, I'll see you in a month, but I'll speak with you tomorrow of course." Kurt said.

"Okay bye, I love you." Shawn said, just not getting enough of those words.

"Love you too, bye." Kurt heard Shawn hang up the phone and he did the same with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to see Shawn in a month.

How'd you like it?

I thought it was fun, but I don't know man.


End file.
